Halloween 4
Halloween 4 is a 2016 Slasher Horror film which is the 3rd installment film in the Halloween remake franchise and the remake of the 1988 film, Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. The film stars Kaitlyn Maher, Stefanie Scott, Spencer Boldman, Ana Gasteyer, Mark Wahlberg, Tyler Mane, Chase Wright Vanek, Nicola Peltz, Richard Gere, Malcolm McDowell, Dylan O'Brien, Emily Browning, Alexander Ludwig, Alyvia Alyn Lind, August Maturo, Jake T. Austin, Tom Hardy, Ben Affleck, and Jessica Stroup. Plot After Michael has suffered a 10 year coma, He returns to Haddonfield looking for his younger sister once again but finds out that she faked her death in a car accident and before she did, she gave birth to a little girl named Jamie Lloyd who was adopted by a better family who takes care of her much better then her last family. Jamie knows about her homicidal uncle and is verb nervous about talking about it. Then Jamie finds out that Michael has returned to Haddonfield to find her and kill her but Michael's therapist and doctor, Samuel Loomis who is also returning to Haddonfield to save Jamie from falling victim into the hands of Michael. Cast Kaitlyn Maher as Jamie Lloyd - The protagonist of the film. Jamie is an adorable 7 year old girl who is quiet but is loving and friendly who has a shy demeanor when it comes talking to people and a cowardly demeanor when it comes to fighting people like Michael. She is the daughter of Laurie Strode and a one of Laurie's male classmates and is the niece of Haddonfield's most infamous serial killer, Michael Myers and she knows all about the bizarre boogeyman and how Michael tried to kidnap her biological mother who has faked her death in a car accident a few days after Jamie's birth. When Jamie was still an infinite she was adopted by a family who also lived in Haddonfield where she a better mother, a better father, and an older sister who sticks up for her. She has a normal life like going to school, playing with her friends, and sits at the dining room table for the 3 most important meals of the day. Jamie has been afraid of Halloween ever since she heard about her homicidal uncle but she decides to go dressed up as a clown to go trick r treating with her friends and get a lot of candy which will take her mind off of Michael Myers. Stefanie Scott as Rachel Carruthers - Spencer Boldman as Brady - Ana Gasteyer as Helen Carruthers - Mark Wahlberg as Robert Carruthers Tyler Mane as Michael Myers - Chase Wright Vanek as Young Michael Myers Nicola Peltz as Kelly Meeker - Richard Gere as Sheriff Ben Meeker - Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Samuel Loomis - Dylan O'Brien as Tommy Doyle - Emily Browning as Lindsay Wallace - Alexander Ludwig as Wade - Alyvia Alyn Lind as Susan Stevens - August Maturo as Johnny Stevens - Jake T. Austin as Nick - Tom Hardy as Roy Simmons - Ben Affleck as Charles Morgan - Jessica Stroup as Alice Morgan - Deaths Category:Articles by Cool Dude Category:To Be Finished